ratmanfandomcom-20200213-history
Chihaya Sugimura
Sugimura Chihaya is a news reporter from Kadoyama Press' Hero Magazine. Appearance She is first seen wearing a green t-shirt with black sleeves to her waist, round glasses, hair tied up, and fringe neatly clipped to the left. During her time following Ratman, when he was chasing car thieves, she wore a jacket and skinny jeans with two folds, a small handbag, and carrying a small notebook by her hand. The inside of her bag contains a single-lens reflex digital camera. Personality She is usually calm and composed. When it comes to journalistic integrity, she shows an overwhelming courage to get the news. She also has a dislike of people who post "news" without putting in any effort to research if there is any fact to them. To her, it is no different than writing in a tabloid. However, due to the censorship imposed on her company by the Hero Association, she is unable to write the truth about the heroes, due to the fact that it might damage the Association. At times she becomes very frustrated at not being able to act like a real reporter and print the facts. Her personality towards her work has changed after meeting Ratman. Where at first she would write stories such as the most attractive hero to which hero would be forgotten next year, she had started to realize that those stories were meaningless and dull. To her, commercial heroes were nothing more than glory-hungry mascots for businesses and don't exemplify what a real hero should be. She has now become motivated to find a meaningful Hero Story, such as what Ratman is up to. She is also very trusting, as when Shuto revealed to her that he was Ratman, she decided not to post this career-making story in favor to help him and because of when he saved her life. History At some point Chihaya became a reporter for the Kadoyama Press. Plot First Crimes Arc One night, she was searching for the news about the released secret file of the Heroes Organization. She happened to come across the Jackal Secret Evil Organization Website. One of her fellow colleagues disbelieve that a secret organization will have a website. He says that it must be a fan created base; she, however, finds it interesting. On her way to do an interview on the Gem Unit of PRISMMAN, she suddenly spots Ratman as he is chasing a stolen car. At first wondering who this new hero could be, she notices the Jacky Combatants. She correctly guesses they are members of Jackal, following him (on girls' bikes no less) and assumes that a good story is about to unfold. She doesn't get to the bowling parking lot until after the battle, where she notices how Ratman had defeated the thugs. However how he is showing off his teeth makes her comment "I have never seen such a frightening hero". Though just before she could get her camera ready to take a picture, Ratman was already gone. She later writes a story on the "mysterious hero in black with no company logo" which Shuto thoroughly enjoys, though Ankaiser sees it as completely boring. Threat of the S Arc When Takigawa steals information and images from her and intended to print the story that would have made Mirea look bad, Ratman was sent out to retrieve the data. However, he is waylaid by Kreios, who even went so far as to threaten Chihaya's life when she appeared on the scene. In the aftermath of the battle, Chihaya pays back Ratman for saving her by killing the story that would have implicated Mirea. However, due to a misunderstanding by her superior, she would not be able to do any follow-up stories on Ratman. Post-Unchain Arc Chihaya gets the chance to interview Yavais, one of the newest members of the Hero Association, but finds him to be just another glory-seeker and even thinks of him as an idiot. Rematch Arc During the press conference concerning ANK Securities going bankrupt and the A-Rank hero Ankaiser going into early retirement, Chihaya asks him of whether he had accomplished everything he ever wanted as a hero. This inspires Ankaiser to openly challenge Ratman to a rematch and reveals his existence to the public. As a result, Chihaya may be able to report stories on Ratman again. Hero Booster Arc After writing about IS-KA's rise through the Hero Ranks and the media sensation he has become, Chihaya then learns from a co-worker Yamashita, about the illegal Hero Amplification app, (Hero Booster Program) as they converse privately in the office break room, (to prevent others like Takigawa from stealing the scoop). She and Yamashita begin to suspect that the Smartphone Hero may be behind the chaos. With the lower-ranked heroes now going berserk on the streets, Chihaya may have the chance to report on a real-life event, rather than the dull, boring and meaningless stories she had been forced to write about in the past. While trying to write the story concerning the chaos with the berserk heroes, (while frustrated with the censorship imposed by the Hero Association), Chihaya is shocked to find Ratman sneaking about her workplace. In the end, Shuto reveals his identity to her, in exchange for information concerning the incident seven years ago and the disappearance of Shiningman. Though she has a potential scoop concerning Ratman, she decides not to print the story since she does owe him for saving her life and that she doesn't trust her company or the Association to print the truth about their activities. Abilities She is a skilled journalist, editor, cameraman, etc. Relationships Ratman Chihaya finds him to be a scary hero while at the same time interesting. She also sees Ratman as a chance to truly write a meaningful story about a hero and becomes even more interested after learning of his real identity. Takigawa She dislikes him as a reporter, as he will submit articles that she describes as "nothing more than gossip". She admits she feels no respect or passing for the heroes in any of his articles. She is also not happy with the fact that he stole information and images from her and claimed them as his own. Trivia *Chihaya becomes the second civilian to learn of Ratman's identity. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Civilians Category:Kadoyama Newspaper Category:Hero Magazine